How To Save A Life
by The Hazel-Eyed Angel
Summary: Noodle returns from Hell just as 2D's on the verge of taking his own life, but she's hiding something terrible from her past. She can't handle the pain it'd cause, & he can't stand the loneliness. Can they save one another, or is it far too late? Oneshot
1. How To Save A Life

**That's right! It's me! Another 2DxNoodle story. Only **_**this**_** is a oneshot! And a sad one at that… It had me bawling as I wrote it. I hope it's good. Leave your reviews, and if your're going to flame, just don't cuss, other than that, I don't mind.**

**This story is based off of a song by ****The Fray**** called ****How To Save A Life****, hence the title of the story.**

**The basic summary I could not fit on the link to the story is this:**

_**Slight spin off of Empire Ants. No it is NOT the same. Quite different actually. Noodle returns from Hell just as 2D is on the verge of taking his own life, but she's hiding something terrible from her past. She can't handle the pain it would cause, and he can't stand the loneliness. Can they save one another, or is it far too late? Based on the song: How To Save A Life. Oneshot. Angst/Tragedy/Romance**_

* * *

He had left Kong in hopes of leaving behind the memories that plagued him as well, but it hadn't exactly gone as planned. Murdoc had tracked him down, gassed him, then stuffed him in a suitcase to ship him to that dreadful island at Point Nemo.

On top of _that _Murdoc had bribed a whale into keeping an eye on 2D, leaving him in a panicked state. He would cower in the corner until falling asleep, then close the curtains as quickly as possible when the whale had grown bored and left his watch. Occasionally, throughout the years, 2D had attempted to escape multiple times, but each time, either Murdoc or the android would catch him and drag him back, kicking and screaming and begging to be let go. The album was done, so why was he being forced to stay?

2D knew he had fallen in love with her in her absence. He didn't know why or how, it just happened. It had been five long, agonizing years without her, and he hadn't felt he could last much longer. He only ever sat in his room, the lights off, curtain closed. Not even Murdoc had bothered with him for the past year. He just sat in him room, comatose and slowly deteriorating in the world around him. He would never find solace in the world when the only glimmer of light he'd ever seen had disappeared.

That is, until she had, as of one week ago, returned, that cat mask hiding, not only her face, but the memories she tried desperately to conceal. She refused to burden them with her own problems. The way she looked at it, they deserved happiness.

When she'd come back, Murdoc decided to store the android away, but refused to dismantle it. She didn't mind, and was grateful for the gesture.

2D had been so ecstatic to reunite with Noodle, but she had pushed him away, in every sense of the word. She only wanted to protect him, but he didn't fully understand. He yelled at her, admitting his feelings in a fit of rage. She only stood, staring up at him, bewildered by his outburst. He'd never, in all the years she'd know him, yelled at her. Not even when he was upset with her. No one saw her face, however, because her mask concealed her anguish.

After a happy reunion with her two sane band members, who had disregarded the mask, just overjoyed that she was alive and well, Murdoc hugged her tightly –in front of Russel –and kissed the top of her head, saying he was happy that his lil' niece had finally come home. Russel had also pulled her into a tight bear hug and repeated the gesture of affection Murdoc had displayed, except that in Russel's eyes, he was Noodle's father.

They fell into a joyous, constant routine with their lives since Noodle had returned, but she always seemed… a bit off. 2D was never around when she was, and that tore at her heart. He avoided her at all costs, his heart was empty and shallow, wallowing at the loss of the one dearest to him in all his life.

Noodle tried acting like everything was fine, but if one looked closely, they could see she was suffering, whether it be that her best friend rejected her after admitting his feelings because she pushed him away, or something far darker.

* * *

**_*2D*_**

I wos settin, tryin ta hold m'self tagether in te corner o'me bed.

Me 'ead began ta poun' furiously '_she don't care. she don't care. she don't care_' kep' repetin ih'self inside o' me awready damaged cranium. I slowly crawled off o'me bed, reaching over fo' me pill bottle. It wos empty, as if tha' wos a surpise, so I reached for anotha –one tha' was full. I fumbled with te chil'proof cap, staring at te white capsules inside while finkin o'me options.

Noodle 'ad come back, true, but she don' share me feelings –that 'ad awready been distinguished. I wos expectin' any day now, eventually Murdoc would 'ave a drunken fit n'beat me. I could try fo'escape, but tha only ever made me situation worse, an' I don' 'ave the energy fo it at te momen… an' would I really wont ta leave when te only one I live fo' is right 'ere? … I could lose m'self ta the temporary numbness an' comfort me pills offa'd me… or I could lose m'self _permanently _to what me pills offa'd. I wouldn' ever 'ave ta wake again. I could hold onto 'er forever in me dreams and neva' 'ave t'let go. We could love each othah forevah and nothin wou'come b'tween us.

Slowly, wiff me 'and that wouldn' 'old still, I opened te lid then lifted te plastic bottle to me lips, tilting me 'ead back ta gingerly receive te escape t'this empty worl' aroun' me. Jus' as te firs' pill touched me lips, ih' wos gone, nuffink came out. Me 'and wosn't holdin' anyfink anymore. I opened me eyes, confused. I looked around, an' came face-ta-face with tha cat mask that 'ad come strollin' inta ma life as if she wos expectin' me not ta rememba' tha' she'd bin gone. As if she'd bin 'ere te ol' time.

"_What_ are you _do_ing, 2D-san?" She had me bottle in 'er hands, resealin' te cap. She threw it agains' the wall.

I stood, feelin' me face fall inta a scowl. She shrank back, holding her hands to her chest. "_Whot_ do _yew_ care? _Yew_ don' love me? _Why should ih matter_ tha' I don' wanna 'ave ta see yew anymo'," I wos yellin, me voice breakin an' tears burnin me cheeks as they fell from me eyes. Noodle gasped, takin' a step back. "_Everytime I look at yew_, I feel like _shit_ cos yew don' care abou' _me_! Why should ih'matter tha' I don' wanna feel like me 'earts bin ripped out anymo'?" It wos silent as I looked at the ground, me 'ands clenched tight an' me breathin' wos 'ard.

"Stu," she whispered me name. Me 'eart felt even more 'ollow t'en 'afore. "Stu, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I thought –"

"Yew thought wrong," I spat at her, acid in me voice. "'ow could yew say yew didn' know? I _told_ yew! An' yew threw it in me face!"

"No, Stu, I was only trying to protect you," she tried ta' explain t'me. I froze.

"Protect me from whot," I demanded, me voice wos till loud, but I tried t'calm down.

"Stu, will you sit down, please… We need to talk," she whispered, it wos slightly muffled by tha' damn mask. I did as she asked, an' sat on te bed, watchin' as she turned around an' started walkin' to te door. I wos about t'start yellin' again, finkin she wos jus'gowna leave again, but she closed te door an' locked it.

She turned back aroun' an' I grinned nervously at 'er, not quite sure o'where this wos going, but I wonted 'er ta know I wos goin' ta try an stay calm, but even through tha mask, I could feel 'er staring straigh' through me.

"Whot do y'wont t'talk about, Noodle," I asked, me voice strainin'. Me throat wos awl scratchy.

She sighed, "Stu, this needs to… you need to stop. You are hurting yourself over _me_. You almost -" 'er voice cracked, like she couldn't get those las' words out. I wos awready almos' speechless.

"A'course I 'urt meself over yew! I love yew, Noodle!" How could she 'ave said tha' like she wosn' anyfink special? She wos everyfin special.

"_I know_ you love me, Stu. That's the problem. You should not love me –I'm broken," I wos about t'cut in, but she continued, ignoring me. "I care about you too, 2D, but I cannot bear to love you! It would only hurt the both of us…"

"_Why_ would it 'urt? E'splain t'me why yew can' feel te same way? Or are y'jus' scared cos I've gone mental," I yelled, grippin te bed sheets t'keep m'self planted on t'bed.

"I cannot tell you, Stu," she tried yellin' out, but 'er voice wos awl choked up. "You would hate me if I told you the truth! I'm digusting –a horrible human being! You would never love me if you knew! That's why I push you away! So you could have a chance to get over me and find someone better!" She fell to 'er knees, sobbing. I got up and walked to 'er.

I picked 'er up an' set 'er on me bed, I set down nex' to 'er an' hugged 'er to me side, 'er body wos shudderin'. "T'ere's no one in te 'ole worl' better f'me t'en yew." She shook her head.

"You are wrong."

…

"No… I'm not. I love yew an' yew can't change tha' an' t'ere ain't no one else f'me but yew. Yo awl I want… Awl I need," I whispered, surprised by me own change of mood.

"No! I am disgusting," she choked.

"Yew keep sayin tha'! No yew're not! Yo' perfect," I shot.

"_You_ haven't seen me in _five_ years. How could you know," she whispered.

…

"Let me see yo face," I whispered, reachin fo' her mask, but she flinched back, trying t'stop me. I grabbed it and pulled it off. She jus' stared at me, 'er face damaged an' bruised, 'er eyes red, but tha' beautiful emerald still shone through.

I cupped 'er face wiff me 'and, stroking the damaged skin. "Yo' beautiful," breathed, staring into 'er matured face. I bent close to 'er an' captured 'er lips wiff me own. She gasped, but I felt 'er melt against me.

I pulled away, an' she looked sorta disappointed. I grinned sadly, and traced circles under 'er eye wiff me thumb. "Whot 'appened t'yew, love?"

Her eyes shined brighter, an' tears escaped, falling onta me thumb an' down 'er face. "I was… in Hell. I don't want to tell you. It was horrible. It was awful, 2D… They… T-they broke me, and… did such… awful things! Repulsive… I'm disgusting…" she sobbed, an' I felt meself get hot. She lost 'er innocence to them. Those 'orrid creatures. I pulled me 'ands away, me fists clenching in anger again. "I knew it," she choked, pulling 'er face into 'er 'ands. "I'm dis_gus_ting."

I pulled her inta me again, cradling 'er on me lap, "No! _No yo not_… _They_ are! Yo still jus' as beau'iful an' I still love yew."

… "How?" She looked up at me.

"Cos nuffink could evah change 'ow I feel abouchya. Ih' could only make me love yew more," I told her.

She stared up at me, an' we got los' in our own world. She seemed t'be finkin about summfink, an' she nodded, evah so slightly b'fore she turned t'straddle me, wrapping 'er arms around me neck. I cupped 'er face wiff me 'ands, and my lips met 'ers with a flame I fink both of us could feel.

I pulled back, staring inta 'er eyes, unsure o' whot was about t'appen, but I knew exactly whot I wonted. She looked inta mine too, searching fo' God knows whot. She bit her lip an' I lifted 'er up, laying 'er down an' crawling on te me bed nex' to 'er. I hugged 'er close, nuzzling 'er jaw an' suckin' at te' soft skin below 'er ear, in te crook of 'er neck. I could feel 'er purr, an' she wrapped 'er arms around me neck again, pullin' me face to 'ers so our lips could meet. I let a moaned escape me an' I felt 'er shiver, her lips parting. I entered her mouth wiff me tongue an' she gasped when I did. It gently massage against hers, enticing her to follow my lead. I sighed when 'er tongue rubbed against me mouth where me two teeth were missin.

I gently caressed 'er sides, travelin to' the rim of 'er shirt, then pulling ih up so me 'ands could run along 'er bare, soft flesh. I pulled 'er closer t'me, 'er body fitting inta mine an' leavin no free space.

Before I continued, I pulled back, looking inta 'er eyes before whispering to 'er, "I love yew, Noodle."

* * *

His hands met her bra-covered breasts, and she gasped in delight, the noise muffled by 2D's relentless lips. She ground her hips into his, and he pushed down. Both gasping in ecstasy from the sensation that filled them. 2D made a throaty growl, reverberating down Noodle's throat, sending shivers down her tiny frame. He gently pushed her onto her back and climbed over her, his lips keeping hers in his lustful grip. She rubbed her hands up and down his back and sides, while he slid his hands under her shirt and gently caressed her chest and stomach once more, making her shudder and lift her head to deepen the kiss, their tongues massaging against each other in overwhelming want.

Suddenly, 2D sat up and relieved himself of his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He then turned his attention back to Noodle, bending over her quickly to lock her kiss-swollen lips with his own. He gently pulled her shirt up over her abdomen, trailing it up as she arched her back to help him remove it. Finally, he lifted her forward, slipping the offending garment off to join 2D's on the floor.

He straddled her now, kissing her desperately after he'd witnessed her almost completely bare upper body. She arched again, grinding her hips with his own, sending an awing shudder down his spine, fireworks blasting in his vision as his tongue invaded as far into her mouth as it could reach, the two muscles dancing with each other in their arousal. He trailed kisses from her mouth to just below her ear, sucking at the flesh there and making Noodle shudder in delight once more. She gasped, then reached forward to unzip and discard 2D's jeans. Once she'd gotten them passed his hips, he retreated from leaving a mark on her neck in his passion, and removed his trousers the rest of the way, leaving him in nothing but a pair of thin boxers, and Noodle certainly didn't miss the large strain against the fabric.

Sensing her distress, 2D mentally kicked himself, "Aw yew awright, love? We don' haff ta keep goin… f'yew aren't ready…"

She shook her head vigorously, "No. I just… wasn't expecting it to be so big." She felt her face go hot and flush tomato red. She looked to the side, embarrassed. "I… I-I want you, 2D. I'm ready. I've always wanted you… _only_ you," she met his eyes from the corners of her eyes.

He felt his heart soar and he captured her lips in his own once more, eliciting moans from both participants. He caressed her sides until he met her hips, then unbuttoned her own jeans, pulled them to her hips. She was about to help, but he left her lips and kissed just above her collarbone as he lifted her hips with one hand, while the other quickly removed the garment, leaving the pair in nothing but their underwear.

Now she wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her hips against his forcefully, he groaned loudly in response, and she was seeing stars. He scrambled to meet her lips with his own again, sucking and pulling while he ground his member against her through the thin fabric. "2D," she gasped into his mouth, and he ground against her again, enticing a moan. "Stu," she breathed heavily, panting, "…please, Stu." He nuzzled her jaw with his nose, leaving feathery kisses along her jaw and collarbone.

"Whot do yew want, love," he whispered seductively into her ear, sucking at the flesh in the crook below her ear again.

"Oh, Stu," she moaned, making him grind against her aggressively again, and she yelped in satisfaction. "Stu, I… I-I need more. Please… I can't… more…" She panted, unable to capture her breath properly, and the overwhelming sensations leaving her incoherent.

"Anyfink fo yew, love," he kissed her lips, locking them together and entering her mouth so their tongues could dance while his arms reach around her back to unclip her bra like a veteran. He pulled it away from her body, her face flushed in arousal and shyness. "I've nevah seen anyfink so beautiful in me life," he pushed her back again, capturing each moan with his lips as her caressed her bare breasts and occasionally kissed, nipped and took a nipple into his mouth to suck on gently. She gasped, arching into him, enjoying the attention he was giving to her. While she was still arched, he quickly reached down and pulled her panties down her legs, removing them the rest of the way onto the floor with his foot. Once again straddling her, 2D caressed and gave more attention to Noodle's body, causing her to emit moans and sighs as he pleased her so lovingly.

He ground his boxer-covered arousal against her own naked hips and she yelped in pure sensory overload, "2D… uh… shi te kudasai… more…"

He nodded into her mouth, massaging a hand down her abdomen until he met her nether regions, and she moaned into his lips, vibrating into his mouth. She grunted as his finger massaged her meticulously, and she bucked her hips involuntarily. Content with her response, 2D continued his administrations until she was gasping his name and begging for him to stop. She'd never felt like this before –it scared her –but 2D ignored her pleas, knowing she would be blanketed in pure ecstasy in mere moments.

She panted, while he rubbed against her with his fingers, entering her with two fingers and pumping in and out every so often, but mostly he rubbed her most sensitive area while she clutched at his shoulders, her head held back as she tried to stop this oncoming feeling of spontaneous combustion. "2D, please… Uh, please… mmm, 2D," she was breathing heavily, but she couldn't get that last word out. "Uh, please, stoh… op… oh, 2D." She felt her abdomen become painfully tight and 2D kissed her lips, covering her face and neck in kisses as she felt her abdomen explode. "Oh, Stu… 2D," she gasped his name, mumbling it over and over as her body hit overload and peaked, she went limp, and she shivered violently against 2D as she felt her abdomen pulsating, sweat blanketing her body. 2D kissed her lips as the temporarily blinding haze left her eyes. Her legs had tremors running through them as she began to return 2D's kisses. "Oh my god, 2D… That was amazing," he smiled against her lips.

"Yew fink tha' wos good, eh?" He kissed her lips again, she purred, then nodded. "Yew haven' even had the real thin' yet…"

Then the realization hit her, hard. Oh god, she could only imagine how it would be when she was pleasing him, too. While he kissed her hungrily, she used her feet to push 2D's boxers away, and he kicked them off his feet, onto the floor. Still straddling her, 2D brushed her hair out of her face, so it no longer stuck to her forehead. "Are yew sure, love?" She nodded, her eyes still lidded from her previous orgasm. Her face was flushed, and it only made 2D's arousal strain that much harder, begging for attention. He pushed his knee between her two legs, then pulled it up, spreading her thighs apart.

"I'm scared," Noodle whispered. 2D looked down at her, then grinned in understanding.

"Don' worry, love. I won' urt yew," he encouraged her, kissing her in reassurance. She wasn't a virgin anymore, after all. She nodded, surrendering to him and allowing him to spread her legs with his knees and position himself at her center. He kissed her jaw as he experimentally rubbed at her entrance and she moaned in response. She lifted her hips, inviting him in. He held her down with one hand, while the other supported his weight. He smothered her mouth in his own while he thrust inside her, stopping once he was fully sheathed. He pulled his face back and left many more light kisses on her face and lips, and eyes as they began leaking with tears of pain. She may not be a virgin, but it was still painful since she'd only ever been forced into it. He held his lower body still while he tried making her feel as comfortable as possible.

After the initial shock had worn off, Noodle was slightly confused. She'd been expecting to feel herself being ripped from the inside, like the last time, but it was different with 2D. He was certainly bigger, but also much more gentle. The sensation in her abdomen had her shuddering, and the feeling of being full invaded her entire being. She shifted, testing out this new sensation, and threw her head back in ecstasy when 2D realized she was ready and pulled back slightly, only to thrust his hips back into her own.

He pulled back again, watching her face as it melted into blind ecstasy and she bucked her hips against him. He thrust into her, loving every soft moan and each time she sighed, whispering his name in their passion. He thrust into her at a slightly quicker pace, setting a rhythm, feeling himself becoming tight and hot. His back was already drenched in sweat, and he gasped, whispering, "Noodle..." She shivered and pulled his face down to hers, both lovers purring and humming loudly into each others throats as the intensity of their love built and the tension grew, becoming tighter with each thrust and buck. "Noodle," 2D moaned into her mouth.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he held himself, pulling out and pushing himself into her. Each moan and grunt driving him closer and closer over the edge. He pulled out and pushed in again, then moved his lips to her ear as he pulled out slowly. "Cum fo' me, Noodle-love," he moaned into her ear. She gasped, her eyes wide as he moved to look into her eyes while he thrusted into her.

"Oh, 2D," she gasped, arching against him.

"Noodle," he yelled in unison with her, continually thrusting to bring her orgasm to its highest peak as he came in her, and she stared into his eyes as she reached that new high, a thousand times greater than the first time. She moaned, whispering his name and kissing his lips, their eyes never leaving each other. Finally, 2D stopped, but didn't remove himself.

"I love yew, Noodle. More than te air I breafh," he kissed her lips.

"I love you, too, 2D-kun. More than anything."

* * *

Later, when 2D had fallen asleep from his exhaustion, Noodle remained awake, allowing him to cradle her against his chest. Tears crawled down her cheek. Tonight had been the greatest night in all her life, but she couldn't bear to allow 2D to waste his life on loving her. She thought about what had happened on this night, what would be burned into both of them for all of eternity.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

There had to be something else for 2D. She did not want him to share her feelings. He couldn't possibly love her. Maybe she had just been convenient for him since he was so upset? He was mental enough try and kill himself after all.

Noodle had tried warning him, but he didn't listen. She'd only told him the outline of what had happened. He could never know what had truly happened, not all of it anyways. She wanted what was best for him, her only love. She would not allow it. There was a secret buried deep down inside her, and she knew what she had to do to protect him from herself. There was no way out any longer. She had tried telling him they could not be, and now look what she'd gotten herself into.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Gently, Noodle removed herself from 2D's embrace. She pulled her clothes back on and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Stuart." She left the room, taking 2D's pills with her in the process.

* * *

**_*2D*_**

Noodle wos gone when I woke up. I shook me 'ead clear, wonderin f'it wos just a dream, but me absence o' clothes tol' me otherwise.

I got dressed an' t'en I took t'lift up t'the study, an' froze. Russel wos settin on t'chair on t'far side o'th'room, completely broken down an' bawlin'. He couldn't keep himself t'gether. Murdoc wos against the' wall, starin' at the floor wiff a cigar in 'is mouth an' a bottle o'rum in 'is hand. 'is face an' eyes were red an' he wos… cryin'? I didn' fink t'at wos possible.

"Wos wrong," I asked, me voice wos small, scared.

Murdoc looked at me, t'en shook 'is head, looking back at te floor in front of him. I creeped t'where 'e wos, an' I sawr 'er. She wosn't movin an she wos facedown. I yelled at te top o'me lungs and lurched fo'her, pullin' 'er onta me lap.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

I felt 'er pulse, but it wosn' there. Her skin wos ice cold. The room remained silent as I stared down at 'er, unbelievin'. "NO!" My voice broke. I pulled 'er close, huggin' er lifeless body. I kissed 'er cold lips an' pet 'er hair, my throat becoming tight an' 'ard t'breathe.

"_No_, Noodle," I choked. "_No! I love yew! Please_! Oh God, _no_! ... _Noodle_! … Noodle Noodle Noodle," I continued, unable t'stop. Murdoc came forward an' put a han' on me shoulder.

"I… I'm sorry, mate," he stuttered, 'is voice filled wiff pain, too. An' Russel wos too far gone t'contemplate te worl' aroun' 'im.

After whot felt like hours, I felt m'sobbing slowly dying down. I sawr an empty pill bottle in'er 'and, an' I knew whot she'd done… overdosed on me pills, like I'd tried t'do. How could she do that t'me? I thought she loved me… She even tol' me 'erself. Why did she leave me?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

I pulled te bottle inta me 'ands an opened ih. There wos a note inside, awl folded up tight wiff me name on it. I unfolded the paper gently an' read 'er delicate script:

_Stuart,_

_I am sorry to leave you in such a manner. I had already tried to tell you, but it was too hard, and you were not in your right mind. I want you to know that I love you, truly and dearly, more than anybody else in the whole wide universe._

_I need to tell you, I did not leave because I did not feel the same as you. I love you so much. I can't live in this world anymore. My body has become the living space of a horrid, satanic creature, and it could not be removed. The only way for it to never reach the mortal world was for its host to have died while it was still in the womb. If it had been born, even as an infant, it would have killed us the moment it took its first breath. I am sorry I could not tell you before now._

_I was only trying to protect you. I don't want to see you hurt. I could not bare to live with myself if my decisions had hurt you, but I fear that this decision, though it was my only solution, has hurt you the most._

_Please Stuart, 2D, do not do anything to hurt yourself because of me. I know you love me, and I am sorry._

_I love you so much that it hurts. Don't forget to remember me when I am gone. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Noodle_

Wiff a sob, I kissed her lips. I laid 'er body down an' read te note, as if some'ow it wos te key t'her life, an' some'ow it would change if I kept starin an' wishin fo'her to be alive an' in me arms again. Still breakin down, I sawr that Russel was still silent, nuffink could reach 'im now. 'E sighed, a fat tear fell onta the floor at 'is feet.

I picked Noodle's body up off o'the floor an' took 'er down t'me room where our lives 'ad connected an' burned t'gether, melting inta each others bodies.

Shaking, I laid 'er on me bed an' kissed 'er cold lips once mo'. I reached inta me dresser, me eyes never leaving Noodle's peaceful face. I untwisted te cap an' felt tears flowing down me face, never t'stop, even after me las breath. I bent down close to 'er.

"I love yew, Noodle," I whispered, my voice ragged and broken wiff sobs. I continued to stare at 'er, even as te pills from me bottle reached me mouth an' I swallowed te contents of te container 'ole. I sniffed as I finished, an kissed 'er cheek, "I'm yo's _forever_…"

I felt me body tremble after only a few moments, an t'en everythin' went black, as I left me body behind. T'en I went to 'er. She wos waitin fo me…

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_


	2. My little Noodle, poetry

**I had this silly little poem lying around. Consists of when 2D discovers Noodle, and until he meets her in his death. A small touch of religiousness, but nothing is implied. I just thought it added a small flavour of satisfaction.**

**I know I said this story was done, and it was a oneshot, but I couldn't resist posting this.**

**Maybe someone will like it .**

* * *

Here she lays to rest

And she is mine and I, hers

Now and Forever

.

I hold her close now

Her body, cold and lifeless

Why'd it have to be?

.

Remember last night?

When you told me you loved me?

Well, I love you too.

.

Heaven now holds her

And so it shall always be

Until I join her

.

I come to this place

The place where we became one

And I want you back

.

I stare at your face

I hold my death to my lips

And I take my rest

.

At great, golden gates

I shall meet Christ, my savior

And he will love me

.

He'll show me to her

The one I'd been waiting for

And she had waited

.

Dear, sweet, Noodle love

Noodle, my little Noodle

How I've missed you so


End file.
